


Adore You

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MY ABSOLUTE GAY BABIES!!!, my boys - Freeform, ok also first Clark/jack fic so I’m not making it long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Clark and Jack. That’s it, really.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Clark Barker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I’m finally writing something I’ve wanted to write for-fucking-ever!!!! Also, I’m definitely gonna make more chapters, but this is all for no, bc I have homework lmao. Enjoy💖

Clark walked to his car, hopping in and slamming the door beside him before texting his boyfriend, Jack. The blond boy had just told Clark about his adventures, and he was giving Clark time to adjust to it all. Of course, Clark didn’t care, and he loved Jack no matter what. 

C:Hey, can we have a sleep over tonight?

Clark saw Jack’s texting bubbles pop up, and a warm smile graced his face. 

J:Of course! Your house or mine?

C:Yours, if your dads are ok with it.

The bubbles popped up again and Clark assumes Jack had left his phone open to ask his dads. The message came in a moment later. 

J:They said it’s ok. 

C:Cool, I’m gonna go home, pack a bag and I’ll be right over.

J:Ok. See you when you get here. Love you♥️

Clark smiles fondly, his dark hair flopping in his face. He needed to get it cut(to which Jack had promptly whined ‘no’ when Clark suggested it). 

C:Love you too💙

Clark threw his phone in the passenger’s seat, buckled, and set off, listening to ‘Dancing with a Stranger’ by Sam Smith. 

*********************************

“Hey, Mom, can I sleep over at Jack’s tonight?”

Christine pokes her head out from the hallway closet.

“What did his dads say?”

“They said it was fine, as long as you were ok with it.” 

“Sure, honey. Have fun, be good, and keep your hands in your own pants.”

Clark blushes at that. Of course, the one time Jack and Clark has tried something like that, Sam has walked in on them. They had all had to have a long, awkward talk, and the boys had never tried something like that again. At least, not yet anyways. 

“Sure, Mom. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Clark ran to his room, stuffed some clothes together, threw them in a bag and he was off, racing down the stairs, yelling goodbye to his mom and jumping back in his car.


End file.
